


First time

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Series: daisugaweek [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week, First Time, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, They are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga break in their new apartment and remember their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

Suga sighed happily from his place in Daichi’s arms, his cheek resting on Daichi’s chest. He snuggled a little closer and pressed a small kiss to his boyfriends’ bare, sweat sheened skin. Daichi was still breathing slightly more heavily than normal as he tried to recover. Suga giggled slightly, his pulse was still racing. Their own place at last. 

“This is a good bed for sex.” Daichi mused. 

“It really is. We have a lot to live up to now, we’ve set the bar very high.”

“True. Maybe we should have had really bad sex for the first time, then built our way up.” Suga laughed and hid his face his Daichi’s neck as his body shook.

“We have never had really bad sex, ever. Even our very first time was good!”

“True, watching all that porn together and all the research we did really paid off.” 

“Yeah, it really did.” Suga trailed off as he remembered their first time. 

***

Daichi’s lips had been hot on his neck and his fingers sent tingles through his body as they ran freely over Suga’s skin. Suga moaned softly as he dragged Daichi’s lips up to meet his own. Daichi gripped Suga’s thighs, lifting him up and pressing him to the wall. Holding him tightly in place. Suga’s fingers knotted his Daichi’s hair as his eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back against the wall. God he looked perfect. Flushed and panting and so happy. 

“I love you. I love you.” Daichi repeated breathlessly into Suga’s neck. 

“Love you too, god Daichi I love you.” They kissed deeply, gripping each other tight. “Bed, bed now. Put me down.” Daichi didn’t let Suga’s feet touch the ground as he made his way quickly to the bed. “Or don’t carrying me is fine too.” Suga laughed softly, kissing the corner of Daichi’s mouth before flopping back onto the sheets and crawling out of Daichi’s grasp as the other boy tried to pull him close for another kiss. 

“Suga.” Daichi growled playfully.

“Daichi.” Suga responded by tilting his head slightly and patting the sheets beside him. “What are you waiting for?” Daichi pounced, pinning Suga to the bed. They drifted wonderfully between delirious arousal, playful giggling and sincere confessions of love. Suga was almost left crying from deliciously teasing touches as Daichi kissed the inside of his thighs and Daichi was left a helpless, quivering mess while Suga nuzzled the space between his jaw bone and his ear. “That was good.” Suga breathed, smiling blissfully. Daichi grinned and nodded.

“Really good.” Suga lent past Daichi’s shoulder and turned up the temperature of the shower. Daichi carefully shifted his grip of Suga’s waist while the smaller setter moved. 

“I think I’ll be a little sore tomorrow, maybe a bit stiff too.” Daichi huffed out a soft laugh, hiding his silly smile in Suga’s neck. 

“I’ll just have to carry you everywhere won’t I.”

“Really Daichi, any excuse to have me in your arms.”

“You love it.”

“I really do. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Their first time had been perfect. It was just the right blend of romance, playfulness and raw passion to reflect their relationship exactly. Even though Suga had thought Daichi was the only one for him from shortly after they had met, their first time cemented it for Suga. He could absolutely never see himself being with anyone other than Daichi. It made no sense to want to be with anyone else, not when Daichi was so completely perfect and knew everything about him and could make him feel that amazing this no experience or practice. Daichi was definitely it for Suga.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumble, please leave me a prompt for the final day of daisuga week. 
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry I can't write good sex, so I went for hinting rather than badly written sex.


End file.
